


Pretty Percy

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 039: Licking<br/>Warnings: Weasleycest, BDSM, D/s, rimming.<br/>Summary: Bill is in complete control, and he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Percy

“Stop pouting.” Bill smirked and hooked his finger into the D ring at the front of the collar around his brother's neck. He pulled him closely. “Though you do look pretty.”  
  
Percy opened his mouth to retaliate, and Bill kissed him before he could.   
  
“Pretty Percy.”  
  
He placed a hand a piece on Percy's shoulders and pushed him down on this back, crawling over him on all fours. He glanced down between them and saw a hard, reddened cock bound in his strapping of choice; a cruel little device made of dragon hide which he had dampened to make it stiffer, and thus more unforgiving. His brother's sac was bound and divided, whilst the winding straps were tightly wrapped around the shaft of Percy's cock.  
  
“Does it hurt?” he asked softly.  
“Y-Yeah...” Percy's breath caught in his throat as he spoke.  
“Good.”  
  
Bill smirked a predatory smirk and hooked his finger through the D ring again. Keeping Percy trapped on his back, he pulled on the collar and forced his head up, until the strain began to make pale cheeks pink with exertion. It clashed terribly with Percy's hair.  
  
Staring into brown eyes, Bill held Percy there until his brother's breath became laboured. When there was a wheeze, he had a little mercy and lowered the man's head towards the bed.  
  
“Bill...”  
  
He slowly released his grip and Percy gasped at the relief in his neck. Bill lowered his face and extended his tongue. He put it to the hollow of his submissive's throat and dragged it down in a straight line, through the centre line of his chest, dipping into his navel as he passed, grazing the tip of his cock, over the leather straps, slipping slightly onto his left bollock, and then Bill pulled out his last trick. He grabbed Percy's ankles and shoved them into the air, revealing his crack and clenching hole. He continued to lick.  
  
“Bill!”  
  
He smirked again as Percy cried out with pleasure as he lapped at his hole, pressing in with his tongue to evoke more screams. He buried his face in the musky skin, and set to work unravelling the man under his control.


End file.
